The Mental Mixup
by Scritcher
Summary: Uh-oh! Serenity, Duke and Tristan have swapped minds! Will they ever get back, and if they do, will Duke ever rid his mouth from the taste of curry? Contains a mad scientist, a goat and lots of curry!
1. The Lab

Scene 1: _Serenity, Tristan and Duke are snooping about in an old science lab. Tristan is trying to eat a large dish of curry by torchlight. Duke starts moaning.  
_  
**Duke**: It's freezing in here, can't we come back tomorrow?  
**Serenity**: No.  
**Duke**: (_whining_) Why?  
**Serenity**: Because we won't be disturbed now.  
**Duke**: Why do we have to do this at all?  
**Serenity**: 'Cause there's something in here that Mr Diagoras is hiding.

_Duke doesn't like curry. He starts to whine at Tristan.  
_  
**Duke**: Do you have to eat that now?  
**Tristan**: Yeah, I'm not not eating all night.  
**Duke**: You ate a pizza two hours ago.  
**Tristan**: (_snappy_) So?  
**Duke**: No need to get cranky spike boy!  
**Tristan**: Who are you calling cranky dice-man?

_They are about to start fighting, but Serenity intervenes._

**Serenity**: You guys we're only here for a night. Can you not fight for a few more hours.  
**Duke**: Yeah if shark-in-reverse leaves of the curry.  
**Tristan**: Only if he stops moaning and calling me shark-in-reverse!  
**Duke**: (_scathing)_ They're perfectly accurate observations. At least I've more braincells then fingers!  
**Tristan**: SHUT UP!

_They start fighting again. Serenity pushes them apart._

**Serenity**: (_angrily_) Oh why can't you two just get along!  
They glare at each other.  
**Tristan and Duke**: (_sulkily_) Fine.  
**Serenity**: (_thinks_) Okay Tristy does eat a little too much curry, but he's not thick.  
They start looking round the lab. Suddenly Tristan trips. He yelps as orange curry flies everywhere.  
**Serenity**: Trist what happened? _She runs in his direction, but stands in the curry and slips._ WHOA!  
_She lands on top of Tristan who is just getting up._  
**Tristan**: Oof!

_Duke comes over and examines where Tristan fell. His torch shines on a sheet. He pulls it of. Meanwhile Serenity is helping  
Tristan up._

**Serenity**: Are you okay?  
**Tristan**: Yeah, thanks you?  
**Serenity**: I'm fine.  
**Duke**: Hey guys check this out.

They are looking at a large machine with three rods on it. A label is on the table it stands on.  
**Serenity**: (_reads_) The Mind Switcher. I think this is what we're looking for.  
**Duke**: So what do we do now?  
**Serenity**: Let's make sure it's not a dud.

_She presses a few buttons. The rods glow. A beam of light hits each of them. A bright flash.  
_  
**All**: WHAAA!!


	2. FREAK OUT!

Scene 2: Morning. Serenity, Tristan and Duke lie on the floor, slightly blackened. Tristan sits up. But something's up...

Now they have changed bodies.  
Serenity-Tristan Tristan-Duke Duke-Serenity

Serenity: Umm guys? Guys?  
She sees her own body lying nearby. She looks at herself.  
Serenity: Trist? Where are you?  
Duke's body sits up.  
Tristan: Ser? Uh-oh!  
Duke has woken up. He realizes he is in Serenity's body.  
Duke: Is it just me, or is something wrong?

They look at each other. It fully sets in. All three panic. They run about the lab screaming and spazzing. Finally they stop in the center.

Serenity: Let's not panic. All we have to do is switch back.

They nod and turn to the mind switcher. It's gone.

Duke: But where, how, when?  
Tristan: It... it... it's been stolen!  
Serenity: Let's stay calm. Whatever we do, we, must, not, panic.  
Duke: Then what're we gonna do?

They all look at each other.

Tristan and Duke: PANIC!!

The running about freaking out starts again, accompanied with much wailing and headbanging. Joey and Tea enter to see why their friends are still inside. The scene that they meet now looks ridiculous as it appears to be Tristan standing being sane, while normally reserved Serenity concusses herself with a steel can, and a practical Duke pretends to be a duck.

Joey: What the heck are you doing!  
Tea: Yeah have you three finally cracked?  
Serenity: Joey I no it seams strange, but we found a mind switcher. Now I am in Tristan, Duke is in me and Tristan is in Duke.

Joey stares disbelieving. He is sure he has lost his mind. Tea takes it on board more openly. She puts an arm round Tristan's body.

Tea: Okay then. All you have to do is switch back right? No need for dented bins and duck inpressions.  
Tristan, who has stopped being a duck: We would, but no switcher.  
Tea: Oh.  
Serenity: It was stolen.  
Joey: Well go find it! How many mindswitchers can there be?

Tristan, Duke and Serenity nod. They put their knuckles together in a circle.

All: Razis!

* * *

For people who are wondering, Razis is the name Tristan, Serenity and Duke gave themselves.


End file.
